Butter Cream Pie
by Mr. Phich
Summary: Several years into the 'Strawberry Rhubarb' lives of Dean, Sam, Castiel and Harry, the boys decide they need a sister. Slash. Sequel. Pie Verse.


Butter Cream Pie

Summary: Several years into the 'Strawberry Rhubarb' lives of Dean, Sam, Castiel and Harry, the boys decide they need a sister. One-shot. Slash. Sequel.

Warnings: Slash. Foursome. Fluff. Schmoop. YBS and discussion of chronic illness/genetic diseases. And as always, Pie.

Notes: This is a sequel to 'Strawberry Rhubarb, or 'Anything But Apple' Pie. It is the first of many planned sequels in the Pie Verse. It is being posted in honor of the Supernatural Season Premiere! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I own no Dean or Sammy, Castiel nor Harry. I also do not own any copyrighted rights to pie.

*a vanilla, brown sugar crust.

"Mumma," Felix (now seven years old and growing like a weed) stated authoritatively one day.

"Yes Bubba?" Harry asked. Dean had taken Isaac for his check-up with Cas tagging along, and Sam was at the library preparing for the finals of his second year of law school.

"I want a sister."

Harry choked.

*one layer of walnuts, honey and home-churned cream

He brought it up several weeks later. They were all lounging around in bed after the boys had been put down, continuing their long term quest to introduce Cas to the pleasures of cuddling. Harry was pretty sure that Cas had caught on a long time ago, but was playing dumb so that they could continue their mandatory cuddle sessions.

"I was thinking," Harry said softly, shifting lightly in Dean's grasp so that could look at Sam too. Sam was the base for their pile, leaning against the headboard on the far left side of their king sized bed (enlarged by Harry to what Dean fondly called the Emperor-sized bed). Dean was leaning up against him, settled between his legs (this position often led to little sleep for all of them, but no one seemed to mind). Harry leaned against Dean's side and Cas had his head pillowed on Harry's leg. The T.V. was on for Dean, but Sam and Harry each had books, and Cas was mostly watching his partners.

"That's always trouble," Dean jibed lightly. Harry poked his ribs. In response, Dean squirmed away and accidentally elbowed Sam in the face. This descended into a short wrestling match. When they were all settled in more or less the same position they had started out in, Sammy asked Harry what he had been thinking about.

"I want to have more kids." The room fell silent. Harry fidgeted. As the silence continued, he tried to remove himself from his partners.

And then they were all on top of him, peppering him with kisses and affection and confirmations.

Harry smiled.

When they settled down (much, much later), Dean asked the difficult question.

"Who would be the father?" Harry bit his lip. He had given this careful consideration before even bringing it up to his partners.

"I was thinking, um, Cas. Because Dean's already got the boys and they're Winchesters, so I figure Cas is really the only one without blood in our family and I really want him to have that, considering all he gave up to be with us and…" Harry's babbles were stopped with a gentle kiss from Sam. Sam had really been the one Harry was worried about slighting, since Dean did already have the boys, so this soothed some of his worries.

But he was also worried that Cas wouldn't want Harry to have his kids. It was kinda stupid, he supposed, but he still worried about it. Harry turned to face the angel.

Cas' eyes were wide, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. But it wasn't a scared look or a disgusted look or anything else that Harry had imagined could come up on Castiel's face.

It was wonder. Awe. Love.

"Is that alright with everyone?"

It was Dean who answered, "It's perfect, Harry."

*one layer of buttered almonds

They started trying a couple weeks after that, in early July. Harry had seen his healer, Cas had seen Harry's healer, Cas and Harry had talked privately and with Dean and Sam, and everything seemed good to Harry.

And when he missed his period at the end of the month, he knew that he was pregnant before he performed the test. The test just confirmed what he already knew. He climbed into bed that night (without having told any one yet) and they all settled down into their cuddling time.

Just as Dean was turning on the T.V., Harry announced, "Guess what? We're pregnant." One again, he was peppered with kisses and affection. Cas stroked Harry's belly as though there were nothing more precious in the world and Harry thought that it was possible he had never been happier.

*one layer of blackberries and cream

When Harry started showing, his stomach protruding just the slightest bit, Cas became incredibly horny. It was adorable and sexy as hell. And the way Cas touched him when Harry was carrying the child – it was like nothing Harry had ever experienced.

In his very deepest being, it made him wish that Dean had been around when Harry was pregnant with the boys. By the way Dean hovered and showered attention on Harry, the boys and Cas' unborn child, it was clear Dean felt the same way. They went out together a couple times, just the two of them, so Harry could reassure Dean that he no longer had any negative feelings about Dean or Harry's time as a single parent.

Harry's first appointment with his healer to see the baby was interesting to say the least. All of his partners (of course) insisted on coming. They had a long, drawn out argument about whether they wanted to know the gender or not, before Harry (who had spent all morning puking up his guts) quite firmly told them that it was his decision and unless they all wanted to be banned from the appointment they had better shut up right that minute.

Needless to say, they shut up.

Harry did want to know the gender. But not for the reasons his partners probably thought. Yves Broghes ran in families, after all, and it wasn't uncommon for there to be two or more children in a family that had it. However, it tended to be twice as likely in boys as girls.

Harry hadn't discussed any of this with his partners.

He couldn't discuss it with Dean because Dean was already so protective of Isaac, he didn't now what Dean would do if he knew there was the possibility of the disease occurring in other children Harry had.

He couldn't discuss it with Sammy, because Sam always got so worried and anxious around everything concerning Isaac's disorder and that was so not what Harry needed right now.

He couldn't discuss it with Castiel because it killed the angel that he couldn't heal Isaac, no matter what he tried, and it would kill him even more if he couldn't heal his own child.

So Harry talked to his healer and to Moony and Mrs. Weasley. He already knew that it wouldn't change the way he felt about his child. He did know that if he had another child with Yves Broghes he wanted to move back to England. There was an up and coming program for children with Yves Broghes there. It was designed around their health needs as a Hospital but also as a school that balanced the somewhat intricate learning needs of children with the disorder.

While Harry was perfectly happy with Isaac's healers and school, if he had another child, he would want both of them to be in that program. And he wasn't sure what Dean and Sam would think of England. He was pretty sure Cas wouldn't mind one way or another, but then again, Cas would likely be so devastated by the whole thing, that who know if he'd even –

But Harry had to stop thinking this way.

He had to relax and just enjoy being pregnant.

And the only way he could do that was to do the best he could do to prepare for the fact that he could very well have another child with YBS. It was just a possibility he was going to have to live with. And the first step he was going to take to prepare himself was finding out the likelihood of this baby having YBS. And that meant knowing whether he was having a boy or a girl. So Sam could just take his comments about wanting to be surprised and shove 'em up, well, y'know.

And that was that.

They all crowded into the healer's office. He asked some rather intrusive questions that Harry was expecting, but his lovers reacted rather poorly to. And then they got down to business.

"All right, Mr. Potter, we're going to take a look at the baby now." Healer Tanner brought up his wand, made some complicated gestures and murmured a phrase and latin, and the baby popped up. Just as it had with the boys, the image took Harry's breath away. He reached out a hand and gently caressed his stomach, watching as his little baby reacted. Harry looked up at his lovers.

They were all staring at the image in stunned awe. Cas reached out a trembling hand to stroke Harry's belly. Just as the baby had with Harry, the little limbs reached out and the tiny body squirmed.

"Knows his Papa," Dean murmured. Harry looked up sharply. Sam and Dean were looking…wary. Lonely. Harry took their hands and put them on his belly alongside Cas'. The baby's motions picked up several notches.

"And her Daddy and Mammy." The awe on Dean's and Sammy's face was enough for Harry.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes, please." Harry said, even as Sammy and Cas (the two fighting for being surprised) stiffened slightly.

"Alright then, it looks like you're having a little girl."

And just like that, the tension was gone. Of course, it wasn't 100 percent, but the chances for a healthy baby had just increased by at least 30 percent.

*one layer of fresh raspberries

The next big discussion (now that they knew the gender) was the name. They unanimously decided that she'd be a Potter, like her brothers. Harry suggested that since he got the last name and had gotten to name both the boys, that Cas pick a first name and the Winchesters pick a middle name.

This seemed to be agreeable to everyone, and both parties set about their task very seriously.

The brothers brought their name first. They wanted her middle name to be Ellen, for a woman they had known who had chosen to die with her daughter in the apocalypse, rather than leave Jo alone.

It took Cas several more weeks of serious thought. They were lying in bed after some really, really good sex when he said, "I want to name her Liberation."

There was a long moment of silence, and suddenly they were all kissing Cas, getting every one of his most sensitive points until he was moaning beneath them. He came without his member being touched once.

*a layer of butter cream

The last couple months of being pregnant were so much more pleasant, Harry decided, with his partners around. Partners who gave him foot and leg massages, who rubbed his back, who massaged creams into his stomach to prevent stretch marks, who got up with him and paced the night away when Libby was moving too much for him to sleep, who went out on midnight ice cream runs, who didn't make faces went he wanted a pickle omelet but couldn't stand chocolate.

It was so much better than the first time around.

Of course, it was probably helped by the fact that there was only one baby in his stomach instead of two, but mostly it was his partners.

*one thin layer of honey

She came in the middle of the day. Of course.

Because Dean was at work, and Sam was at school (as were the boys) and Cas was at his volunteer position at the church. So, of course, Harry was all alone when the pains came. And she was coming fast and several weeks too early, ta boot.

So just as calmly as he possibly could, he called an ambulance (very specifically 9112 for the magical response team). Once he was loaded up, he called Dean.

But Dean didn't pick up.

So he called the church (Cas always left his cell at home when he was volunteering), but Cas (it turned out) was volunteering at an orphanage today and couldn't be reached.

So he called Sammy. Twice. Because that was the sign for an emergency – Sammy didn't pick up his phone in class.

"Harry?"

"Libby's on her way. I can't reach your brother," a pause for some heavy breathing as another contraction hit, "or Cas. Could you, um, find 'em? And, uh, make sure Bobby's got the boys? And-"

"I got it, Harry. I'll be there as soon as I can."

As it turned out, Liberation wasn't waiting for her Mammy, Daddy or Papa. She was ready to come now, and she wasn't holding the show for anyone. Which was kinda frustrating to Harry, and more than a little bit disappointing, but you didn't exactly say no to a baby.

When his partners finally showed up, she had been weighed, measured and checked. She was a perfectly healthy little girl who hadn't had any trouble latching onto his nipple for her first meal.

He looked up from staring at her perfect little face as the door opened.

"Harry," Dean whispered, coming to Harry's side. He'd been crying. "I can't believe we – I can't believe I-"

"S'okay Dean. Libby just wasn't waitin' for anybody. Bit like her Daddy, huh?"

"I-"

"Dean. It's okay."

"I wanted to be here."

"I know. I know you did." Libby opened her eyes and stared right at Dean for a second, before they closed contentedly and she suckled happily again.

"Is she alright?" Sammy asked, sitting down beside Harry.

"A perfectly healthy baby girl. 6 pounds, four ounces, counting two little wings."

Cas gasped.

"She- she has – she is –"

"She has traces of angelic power, they said." Harry said, softly stroking her face. "They think it will probably increase as she grows. She doesn't have any sign of natural magical power, though, but we won't know for sure 'til she's a little bit older."

She finally stopped suckling, and Harry gently removed her from his nipple. He beckoned Cas over.

"Would you like to hold her?" Harry asked. Cas could only nod, and Harry gently deposited their daughter into his arms.

She was glorious.

She was as perfect as anything I had ever seen in my many millennia alive.

"Here," Harry said softly, gently coaxing my hands to cradle our daughter properly. His hands, as they always had been, were gentle, firm and confident. I looked up into his face. He was more stunning in this moment than any before it. His face was flushed from labor, but his eyes glowed with an inner light. He rested tiredly against the pillows as I sat beside him, my hands wrapped around her tiny form.

Sam and Dean stood not far off, having risen from the bed when Harry called me over, but they were clearly separate from us. I did not like it. Harry seemed to agree for he beckoned them over.

"Sammy, De, come see your daughter." _Your. Ours. All of ours. Together._

The brothers came forward slowly, but sat on the bed willingly enough, leaning closer to see her perfect form.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful?" Sammy asked.

No. No, I never had.

*topped off with a layer of shredded coconut, unsweetened.

_fin. _


End file.
